Primal Instinct
by dragonwingedangel
Summary: A mysterious attack on the temple leaves Hiei injured. His attempts to save Botan and Yukina were successful, but will their attempts to save him be just as effective? Will the darker part of himself be tamed or will it conquer? Hiei/Botan
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I redid it because I wasn't very pleaded with the first one...R&R!

Okay i REredid it, hahah sorry it sucked.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

His eyes were caked in blood.

They had been for many hours. Screaming in pain while he did not. It was beneath him. His attempts to open them were unsuccessful, they had been cut the very socket.

A stab wound in his stomach was bleeding profusely, bile burned the wound as it seeped from the tear. With every minute that passed by, he felt his digestive system push up bodily fluids into the back of his throat. He did not dare release the pressure. His already severe wound would rip even farther. Some of the juices managed to drip down his mouth, but for the most part it was kept down.

His fingers swam in a liquid pool of something warm, as they twitched at his side. He was covered in a mass amount of his own blood. He _reeked_ of it. He was resting his back against the closest thing he could come in contact with, a wreaked couch.

He realized that even in his state of torture, his thoughts wandered elsewhere.

There had been two girls here, hours before. They were frightened, but he knew what he had to do and took control of the situation.

They were safe now, at least from the dangers that resided here. Going after them would have been an option, if not for the fact that he laid at deaths door.

The blue haired sorceress; a bubbly, disruptive, and _annoying _woman, the sole reason he wished death upon Rekai...along with the the simple reason of its existence as an inefficient world. The other…a pure angel. The one he found a pest was a ferry girl of Rekai. Pink, bubbly, loud…the list _didn't_ end. The other…his twin sister…Yukina…the one he would trade his life for. Pure, kind, gently…everything he wasn't.

_Flashback_

"_Hiei-sama?" Yukina called out. Looking for the demon wouldn't be so hard sine he almost always found sitting to a particular tree near the temple she just emerged from._

_Birds and small critters swarmed her, believing the plate of glorious dish was for them. Apologizing, she told them it was for a dear friend and that their food was being prepared. None left her side, still awaiting for the arrival of their meal._

"_Hiei-sama?" She ignored the animals and continued her search. She never noticed how many tree took residence in the forest until she had to carry a large pile through it. She almost slipped on a root that curved out of the ground, but quickly caught herself. The food slid forward slightly, bit and pieces fell the ground and where quickly eaten by the small birds. Giggling to herself, she continued on her search. She finally reach a large old oak tree, she sensed a familiar energy. "Hiei-sama?"_

_A dark figure dwelled high in the tree. After hearing a tranquil voice, he awoke from his sleepy trance. The mysterious figure directed his attention towards the angelic voice._

"_Hiei- sama, I have brought you food!" the beautiful voice stated. _

_He jumped down, landing directly in front of the petite girl. His cloak flowed around giving his an eerie appearance, but the girl was far from apprehensive. "You should not be wandering the forest alone, demons roam these parts."_

_Yukina just smiled at him "I appreciate your concern, I will be more careful next time." She held the plate of food out for him to grab "I have brought you food." Staring directly into her crimson eyes, he took the plate. "Let us get you home" was all he verbalized. Placing the dish down at the base of the tree, making sure it await his return._

_Walking with Yukina had been quiet, mostly on his part. Yukina couldn't help but talk non-stop. She was excited that she could finally talk to someone, Kuwabara was try to pass his finals so he wasn't around as much. _

_Hiei found that listening her talk was nowhere near as annoying as the ferry girl's conversations. He loathed that onna. Her bight cerulean hair, that high pitch screeching she calls a voice, her cheerful demeanor, he **despised**__ her._

"_Hiei?" he head his name being called by a sweet voice, he looked down to see Yukina looking at him. He looked away, he was caught off guard. Stupid ferry girl.  
_

_They reached the temple and walked the endless steps. He was going to make sure she made it safely. He searched the surrounding area for any form of a possible threat to Yukina, looking inside the temple as well. He noticed something._

"_Where is she?"_

_Yukina looked confused, wondering who he meant, a bright smile then graced her face "You mean Master Genkia" She looked at the temple "She was invited to an old friends house for a few days-."_

"_And left you here by yourself?" He was displeases that she would leave his **defenseless** sister to tend for herself._

"_I thought it was a wonderful idea, she needed it" Yukina said "I am capable caring for myself, Master Genkia has taught me how to fight and use my ice abilities."_

_Hiei was surprised to find out that his sister was learning how to be a fighter. He was proud, but he also knew that she wasn't a very strong fighter, his sister was alone and he was the only one who could protect her if something attacked. He needed to stay closer to her._

_At the top of the temple He noticed a weak energy float from the sky. Turning his body to face the direction it was in. He saw pink and blue float down near the tree he once resided in._

_Yukina noticed he was looking at the tree that he was in no more than thirty minutes ago and saw something glide down._

"_Botan-sama!" Yukina cheered "May we go and greet her?"_

"_Stay inside, if you want her to come, I will go and bring her."_

"_But Hiei-sama, you told me not you wander the forest grounds by myself and if I am with you I would not be."_

_Hiei would have said no it wasn't for the sudden thought that passed through his mind 'I would have to talk to her or worse…she **will** want to talk to me.' _

_He nodded his head in the direction he was heading in, giving Yukina permission to follow him. _

_She giggled and raced down the steps like a child, so innocent and pure._

_Hiei couldn't help, but be amazed…they were complete opposite._

_Yin and Yang._

_Day and night._

_He looked at his sister who, at last, reached the last step, twisting around to face her brother, unknown to her. The light shone on her gracing her ever feature, her pure crimson eyes, her light creamy skin, her smooth emerald hair. They are complete opposites._

_A Saint and…Sinner._

* * *

I will do my best to update both my stories, I will try my hardest!! READ AND REVIEW!! It is what keeps me going!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay i REredid this chapter too!

**Chapter 2**

* * *

He felt himself falling in and out of consciousness. A blurred and dizzy mind made it hard for him to stay awake. He didn't understand what was happening to him, he had been beaten and bleeding worse before and yet this time he felt the closest to death. He leaned farther into the fallen couch. He _was_ going to die. The thought made him smirk. It was about time that Death finally caught up with him. He was beginning to wonder if he was immortal or immune to the demise. He knew this day would come, the day were all of the souls he murdered got their revenge.

He _welcomed_ it.

His cloak and shirt were pressing down on his body, agitating his wound terribly, so he just ripped them off, revealing a deep puncture wound in his midsection and clawed scratches running down his chest. Being blind made it hard for him to examine his surroundings. Tearing off his white bandanna a large eye emerged from his forehead.

He analyzed his environment with his Jagan. One, after another,_ dead_. Laying on the ground rotting. All left this world by his hands. Blood, weapons, pieces of body parts layered the hard floor…Hiei smirked _'It had been far to long.'_

The smell of death and rot was almost becoming an unfamiliar concept. His living in Ningenkai was taking a brutal toll on his former life. Blood was being split less and less. His demon blood was becoming restless to this new life style.

His Jagan sensed something usual about the scene before him and carefully focused on where it was directing him. Slowly, he turned his head to a demon that laid face down, in a pathetic state, next to him. Studying the decaying body he noticed it was the leader. _'The one who punctured my abdomen and eyes.' _His Jagan urged him to look at the dagger in the demon's hand, using his mind to direct the Jagan, he looked at the dagger.

A faint smell drifted to his nose. It lightly stung his bleeding nostrils. The smell of chemicals and death…Poison.

'_That pathetic fool-' _He was cut short by a sharp pain shooting through his gut. _'There is no honor in killing with poison.'_

He closed his Jagan. Saving energy was a_ priority_ now, but he couldn't direct his attention away from the fact that his sister was somewhere, without him there to make sure she was safe from all forms of harm.

'_Yukina.'_

He could trust her in the hand of the crazed onna...right?

He let out a ragged sigh. His sister was the only reason he survived for so long. His overprotective side wanted to_ live_ to make sure that she _lived_ to be thousands of years old. Her unyielding quest to find her lost brother has placed her in many harsh situations. That was an unsettling thought. Who would or could take his place as her protector?

The oaf couldn't do it. He had _too_ much of a human life to live to be her protector. Yusuke would have been a suitable choice, but he was in the same situation as the oaf, so was Kurama.

This was _defiantly_ unsettling. But…He knew if something arose they would meet that challenge, even without him. He didn't like doubt, it distracted ones mind from the task at hand.

His lightheaded and dizzy mind was pulling him from his contemplation to divert his engrossment to the fallen foe at his feet. A formidable match, one to proudly die from, but his main concern was for his sister... and for the ferry girl.

His back pressed farther into the cushions of the battered couch.

_Flashback_

_The wind whisper in her ears as she made a perfect landing, long cerulean floated calmly behind her, a bright smile adored her face, lavender eyes that were the gateway to the pure soul that inhabited her body._

_Shooting her delicate hands out into the air stretching all of the knot and kinks out of her over worked body. She let out a sigh of relief, she didn't know she was holding. _

"_Yes!" screamed the cheerfully blue haired woman "Free at last!"_

_Working for Rekai was a pain! Making sure that there was balance within the tree worlds was no easy job, but now that she was free, she **shined**. Free from the shackles of work, at least until her vacation was over._

_She had just flown straight out of there, without any direction in mind, so at the moment…she was lost. The forest looked familiar, its name stood on the tip of her tongue, but she could not grasp it. She stared at the monstrous tree before her. Its branches stretched across the sky, leaves fell like snow, the surrounding trees bowed in its presence. She slowly made her way towards it, staring in awe._

"_I think I recognize this tree" She said to no one in particular. She lightly stepped around the tree, touching its thick bark as she went._

_Clank!_

_The sound of her foot hitting something solid boomed throughout the forest. Letting her lavender eyes look down, she saw the most delicious plate of food she had ever set her eyes on. Saliva formed in large quantities inside her mouth, she had forgotten to eat lunch since her schedule was crammed, the urge to grab the unguarded food was far too tempting._

_She first looked to make sure it was as unguarded as she had presumed. Seeing nobody was there she grabbed the plate and ate, hardly chewing. As soon as she was done she set the plate down, leaving it were she found it, of course not in its previous state. She could not help, but feel eyes staring at her…watching her every move._

_It sent chills down her spine. She looked to her right. Nothing. Her left. Nothing. Straight ahead. Nothing. Then she slowly looked up. Red._

_She screamed and jumped up. Placing a hand at her chest._

_"HIEI! You scared the living daylights out of me!!" she desperately tried to slow her frantic breathing. He had been standing on a low branch in the tree, glaring viciously at her. His Jagan glowing menacingly.  
_

_"You're a fool" he started "You broke more than seven rules of survival, the first and** most** important was to never let your guard down. If you were in Makia you would be dead" He looked her dead in the eyes "You humans are all the same, stupid."_

_Slowly, through her stampeding heart beat, she registered what he was said._

_"I'm not stupid!" was all she could say to his snide remark about her intelligence._

_"You and your actions could have fooled even the wisest of men." he said. _

_She turned around and was about to stomp off, she looked ahead and saw...red._

_**Again...**_

_Her voice got caught in her throat. In her shock she fell backwards, landing harshly. She looked up and realized it was Yukina. "Oh dear, Botan-sama, did I scare you?" she said as she ran towards the fallen girl to help her up._

_Accepting Yukina's hand, she pulled herself up, wiping away dirt that stuck "No, you just surprised me, that was all" She heard Hiei snicker in the background. She decide to ignore him, it wasn't worth the head ache._

_Looking at Yukina, Botan notice her gaze was directed towards the tree behind her._

_Yukina then looked at Hiei "Hiei-sama, did you finish your food already?" She was astonished. Hiei was with her the whole time, how could he?  
_

_Botan blushed. That was Hiei's food. No wonder he was pissed. Then she heard his foot steps move towards her. He handed Yukina the plate. Botan was surprised he did something nice, but this was his twin sister, so Botan wasn't completely caught off guard. 'HA, take that Hiei! I wasn't caught off guard!' the thought proudly to herself._

"_I did not even get the chance to look at it before the onna tore at it." Hiei said smirking._

"_I did not!"_

_"I saw differently, onna."_

_Yukina took the two second pause to invite her in. Botan smiled telling her, she had a vacation and that she just got off. Yukina smiled and of course said "You are welcomed to stay inside the temple as long as you would like."_

"_Thank you for the offer, but Lord Koenma had already found me a place to stay in the city."_

_As they walk in the direction of the temple, Hiei followed, keeping his distance. 'Damn that onna, finding ever little way to torment me, just **looking** at her nauseates me.' Hiei though to himself. His sister seem to enjoy her company though, bearing with it would be hard, but for his sister he will at least try. He would just have to __**constantly **__reminded himself. _

_Glaring at the forest he felt something in the air, something was going to happened, he could feel it in the depths of his mind. Slowing his pace down with the two girls, he surveyed the area…it was far too quiet…_

_They reached the temple, his guard still up. They walked in, He checked every room for anything out of the ordinary…**nothing** was here._

_Botan and Yukina sat in the living room enjoying each others company, with tea and sweets. They talked about how things where going with each other. Their lives and what they have missed in the recent day with the lives of their close and dear friends. Botan had missed coming over to visit Yukina and having their little conversations. It was always simple with Yukina. That was what Botan loved the most about her. Everyone else they knew had such eventful lives. With Yukina it was just...simple._

_Hiei of course just sat on the window still looking at the dark forest. Light could not penatrate through the thick branches and bunched leaves. It was sometime in the early afternoon. It was beautiful, not a single cloud in the clear blue. Botan decided to join Hiei on the view while Yukina got more tea for them. Hiei on the other hand wanted nothing to do with her._

_"Go. __**away**__."_

_"I just wanted to see the sky" catching a glimpse past his form. Her thoughts immediately jumped to one of her recent past momories of her at the beach with her friends. Splashing salty water at each other, building castles large enough to live in, running back and forth from the harmless waves...her version of heaven._

_"Find another window, **far** away." he was always grumpy. His comment ruined her wonderful dream so she just decided to gave up and went the kitchen to look for Yukina. When she found her Botan's compact went off. She stared at it for a moment then opened the femininely disguised communicator._

_"__**BOTAN!**__" Screamed a plump toddler on the other side of the device. Fear and sweat was all she could see on the child's face. _

_"Koenma sir?"_

"_Demon's have ripped a hole from the Makai to the Ningenkai__!"_

"_They did what?!" A cold fear washed over her lean form._

"_Where are you?!"_

"_At Genkia's temple."_

_The color fell from her bosses face "Botan get out of there!" She soon felt why he demanded her to get out. One after another demons of all strengths came out from what seemed like thin air, only few a miles from their current location. As soon as they touched human territory they ran, at astounding speed and they were heading in the direction of the temple. Some separated and went into a different direction.  
_

_Botan had the fear of a trapped animal, frightened beyond belief. She looked at Yukina who had the look of complete confusion. Botan accidentally dropped the compact on to the hard floor. Successfully breaking it in many pieces. Staring at the door that separated the kitchen front the living room, they stared in complete silence. They where so many. How were they going to escape?_

_ Hiei came into the kitchen looking aggravated. "We need to leave, __**now**__."_

_He grabbed his sister's arm and started pulling on the shocked girl. She quickly grabbed onto Botan's hand._

_ They sprinted out of the kitchen only to be met by a demon, his grey eyes shone brightly, his dark brown hair stuck messily in different directions, He looked nothing more than human, but demons could change their appearance to look human, so no one was fooled. Demons, varying in size, occupied the entire room, waiting for his command, this humanoid was their leader. Staring at Hiei, he smirked "So you are the infamous Hiei."_

"_Get out of my way and I **may** spare you__." Hiei demanded. Under different circumstances Hiei would have killed this fool for bothering him, but he had to conjure a plan to help his sister and Botan escape._

"_How gracious of you to offer but I think I'd rather not." Was all their foe said, before he lunged at him with a large dagger. Hiei easily block his attacks. Looking at the two girls through the corner of his eyes he yelled "Go!"_

_They nodded and ran for the front door. Not to long after their escape did they hear leader scream "Don't let them get away!" those words motivated them to run faster._

_Hiei easily blocked their way, killing those who attempted to get past him in the process. He smirked at their futile attempts._

_Slowly they started to form a tight circle around him. Then the __**real**__ fight began._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Tell me what you guys think, i loved the reviews you guys gave me!! Give me more!! I'll do my best to update, but remember the more review i get the more motivated i will be to update!!READ AND REVIEW!! Sorry it took so long! My computer broke down!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I need to know if it is any good, because I'm not sure if it is coming out right!!Please Read and Review!!

* * *

The front door shattered under the vicious fist of Yusuke Urameshi.

"HIEI?!" He yelled as he ran inside. Botan and Yukina followed closely behind, tear stained faces with rosy cheeks, anxious and worried about the one who saved them.

Yusuke was shocked to see Botan and Yukina running towards his school, crying their eyes out, not to long ago. He was, well…ditching, when he learned that there had been an attack on the temple. He was enraged, why wasn't he informed?! Then dug his hands into his deep pockets to look for that compact Koenma had given to him. He soon realized why no one had contacted him…he left it at home.

He knew he couldn't wait around for Kuwabara or Kurama to get there. He was the only one available at the moment and he knew he need to act fast if he was to help Hiei. Botan had then wiped the tears from her face. Feeling determination course through her veins, she grabbed her two friends hands and ran into an obscure alley, summoning her oar.

Once they all had a solid grip fastened around her oar she flew to the temple.

They were going to rescue their friend_ no matter what_!

* * *

His head hung low, too heavy for his neck to support any longer, resting on his chest. He was beginning to feel numb, whether from lack of blood or the poison. He could no longer keep his stomach contents down, it squeezed all of its fluids up. The will to survive was strong, quitting was never and option for him. No matter how hopeless the situation seemed. The vomit was starting to cover his airways, yet he continued to go against Death.

He knew his effort to save the one person that meant the world to him was not in vain, as long as she was lived, he would have done it a thousand times over. He was soon going to pass the torch on to the Rekai Tentei, once he was dead _they_ were in charge of his sister.

He felt the Dragon of the Darkness flame _roar_ inside of him. It squirmed and pushed, _dying_ to be let lose, only to wreak havoc upon the humans, feeding on their spirits. Hiei smirked at it's attempts. His spirit energy was almost non-existent, so he could feel the dragon fight to escape. What would happen to the beast if he was lost? He did not know. It was apart of him now. No one had ever conquered the Dragon, he was the first and _possibly_ the last. It will either die with him or go back to where it originated from, but since Hiei _is_ the Dragon, things weren't looking to well for the creature.

His nose twitched.

The foul scents of the room was no longer over powering him. That was good _and _bad.

Good, because the sent of blood, bile, sweat, and who knows what else was _not _helping his nausea.

Bad, because that may be a strong indicator that blood was no longer flowing through his nostrils or any other appendage.

It soon felt as if someone had placed their fingers in his ears. A dull ringing blared in his ear canals, intensifying with each passing moment. It left him deaf to the sounds of the empty room. Bad,_ was_ what was accruing. His body was shutting down. The blood that was left in his mangled frame was being used to keep his internal organs alive.

He could not feel his extremities and the pain was slowly subsiding. He was truly dying.

His once vibrant crimson eyes…were now shredded. His once tan skin, was now deathly white…A body that once stood hard, brave, and strong, now leaned limp on a fallen couch.

He was fighting a loosing battle…but to him, no matter how useless it seemed, to give up was far worse than death.

As his mind drifted into the dark abyss he felt the vibrations of a booming voice ripple throughout his body. _'What now?' _Was his last thought before he fell into the bleak void.

* * *

"Yusuke he's _dying_!" Botan screamed. "Do _something_!"

Her hands were looming over Hiei's tattered body, doing her best to heal him. Her attempts were coming up short. Even Yukina's efforts were not enough to cure their fallen comrade, they could feel him fading.

Yusuke was trying to maintain Hiei's heartbeat by repeatedly pressing on his rib cage, doing his best to pump blood into his failing heart.

"We do not have the proper materials or training to keep Hiei-sama alive!" Yukina said through tears, she was trying her best to keep from breaking down at the thought of loosing him to Death, and ultimately loosing her last chance to ever find her lost brother.

"We need to get him the hell out of here and take him to Rekai!" Yusuke looked at Botan. She nodded, understanding what was being asked of her.

She quickly took her hands off of Hiei and held her palms in front of herself. The faster she did this the faster she could go back to healing the injured demon. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she summoned intense power from the farthest depths of her soul. Small white orbs emerged from her palms and landed on the floor three feet from themselves. Piling on top of each other. As each orb made its trip to the ground…a strange pulse filled the room…the more orbs there were, the heavier the pulses became. Just as they were about to slide from their positions on the hard wood floor, from the force the orbs emitted, a booming white light temporarily blinded them. Gaining their vision back they saw a portal awaiting their entry.

"Hurr-ry, Yusuke" Botan stuttered tiredly. Yusuke knew that the power she used to call forth the portal was enormous. That is why they always used the compact to call for a portal, but they were becoming desperate, for their friend's life was on the line. They couldn't waste any time.

Tossing Botan's weary frame over his shoulder, looping his arm around Hiei, and grabbing Yukina's wrist, he was ready. His thoughts were about Hiei and what they were going to do if he died, what would Yukina do if he died and she found out he was her brother? She would be devastated. What would become of the Rekai Tentei if he dies now…would they be able to continue, not just physically but mentally? would they be able to go on…?

'_There is no way in hell I would ever let that happen, hold on Hiei I'm about to save your ass!!' _ Without putting any further contemplation in what he was about to do, he ran into the portal, with one plan in mind.

* * *

He closed his eyes feeling dizzy and nauseous…portals where _not_ his thing. As soon as he felt his feet touch hard tile, he opened his eye, to find they were in the Hospital wing of Rekai. He quickly thanking Botan for landing their portal on their destination, instead of the usual few dozen miles from their objective site, but found out she was unconscious.

Looking around he noticed that none of the staff felt his presence. He needed help and he was being ignored!

"GET YOUR ASSES HERE AND HELP ME OUT, WILL YOU!?!"

His voice echoed throughout the hospital, drawing everyone's attention to himself. The doctors and those seeking medical care stared him. They stared at him frozen shock, he carried a demon in the most horrendous state they have ever seen, one of their ferry girls was dangling over his shoulder, and in his other hand was a terrified ice maiden.

As soon as he finished his sentence doctors filed in from every door and opening into the waiting room.

One of the medical staff screamed. "Get me two beds, nurse!" A nurse stood near by, her eyes were fixed on Hiei, she was scared senseless. "He's not dead yet, but if you continue to stare he will be, now move!" They rapidly stripped Yusuke of the injured. Placing Hiei on the bed first, they vanished into one of the many hallways that stretched away from the waiting room.

Botan was taken to another hall opposite from Hiei's. Yusuke looked at the sign above the hallway Botan disappeared into, _'Urgent care.' _and then to the hall where they had taken Hiei into. _'Su_rgery.'

A blue skinned, long horned doctor came up to Yukina and himself.

"Koenma had told us to prepare for your arrival." He looked stressed. "But he was to inform us before you got here. We were not prepared."

"Yea, well, shit happens." Yusuke said angrily, Yukina hid behind him shy and nervous of the doctor. Yusuke placed a hand on her slender shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile.

A high pitched voice screeched from speakers that were located in every hallway throughout the palace. "Attention, every medical healer and class A ferry girl, please report to the surgery room in the medical wing!" the voice pause for a second. "This is not a drill, do so immediately!"

Yusuke's attitude changed once he set his strong brown eyes at the doctor. "Do me a favor and make you self useful?" He said smirking, the doctor glared at him. "Fix her up, will you?" He said ask he pushed Yukina into his arms. "I have to bitch at the almighty diaper wearing ruler." The doctor was about to make a comment, but Yusuke was already out the door.

* * *

Remember to review!!i need to know if i should continue it and if it is any good!!READ AND REVIEW!!

Tell me if everyone is in character! I must know! Hahhaha and thanks for the 'motivation' MoonsDaughterLuv!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long, I have been busy, but on the upside I made it longer! Enjoy and don't forget Read and Review!!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Hiei's inner organs where hanging out as he laid on the forest floor. The grass beneath him was tainted with blood. Black pieces of clothing were spread around and across his body. His eyes were no longer visible beneath the red fluid pouring out of his face._

_His chest; still and lifeless, mouth filled with blood and vomit, with skin deathly pale. This was the scene Botan can across. Her chest constricted from shock, she felt like she was suffocating. In the back of her mind all she heard were the words __**breathe**__…but her mind was too far gone to even begin to listen. Her face felt like it was frozen, but her throat burned, and her lungs **screamed**…yet she could not look away._

_She felt the ground give way underneath, causing her to fall to her knees. 'Hiei…' She slowly got on her hands and knees and crawled to the body…__**his**__ body…Botan cried. "You weren't suppose to go. You still haven't told Yukina. What are we going to do without you?…I tried to save you!"_

_Carefully she edged towards his bloody form._

"_Hiei?"_

_No answer… _

"_Hiei…?"_

_She looked at his face. Tears rolled heavily down her cheeks, warming her cold face. She had seen a lot of death in her afterlife…and yet, she still couldn't get use to the notion. She touched his marred face. If he were awake, her hand would have been clear across the other side of the forest, leaving a dismantled stump behind. __**'Hiei!' **__She felt her mind going into hysteria, but she didn't care. As she continued to stare at his face a large eye opened in the middle of his forehead. **'**__**The Jagan'**__…the same eye that saved the team countless time and his secret weapon that summoned one of his most powerful attacks, The Dragon of the Darkness Flame._

_Instead of its usual bright glow the eye moved from side to side. Until it rested on her face. Botan shuddered…it stared at her, blinking, emotions of pain and suffering surfaced._

_She wanted to leave. To take Hiei back to the Ningenkai__ to serve the rest of his community service, and to be around those that love him. The want and need to go home, eat, and watch T.V. grew. She wanted to lay in her bed, crank the heat up until she started to sweat out of every pore in her body, and go to sleep knowing that everyone she loved was save. What she wanted most of all was to prepare for their next mission, where she knew she would see Hiei, in his usual foul mood._

"_Hiei…Come on lets go home…I'll buy you a gallon of ice cream if you come." She said. The one thing he could not resist would make him to follow. He remained limp, as if she never spoke those words. Through tears, she knew the dreadful truth, the thought made her want to vomit. He was strong, brave, and honorable…It __**couldn't**__ be him. It must have been someone else that was meant to leave…__**not**__ Hiei…_

_She knew the undeniable fact, yet could not find herself believing it._

_Hiei passed on… _

_Something broke in her soul. She sobbed uncontrollably, not wanting to see what laid in front of her, not wanting to believe that the person who hated her guts, yet stood on the side of good, was __**really**__ gone…_

_She felt herself loose her mind, wanting him back…__**needing **__him back._

_Needing...him…back._

'_No, not __**just **__me, everybody…everybody would want him back__…'_

"_Hiei…" She said in a whisper "Please let's go…"_

_A one of soft hands touched his torn shoulder, shaking him gently. The call of large demonic vultures pitched through the cloudy sky as they circled the air. She didn't dare look up. Her focus was to get Hiei back to where he was needed and away from the open danger. _

_The vulture's shrieking came closer as they dove in for their meal, ignoring Botan's presence, feeling they waited long for her grieving._

_She screamed as they mauled Hiei.

* * *

_

Her eyes shot open, tears stung her tired eyes.

A blindingly white ceiling was the first thing that rushed into her line of vision. She jumped up from the bed she was laying in; examining it she saw it was a Rekai hospital bed. Yusuke got them here, they made it. A sense of relief entered her body, but was short lived.

'_Hiei.'_

Her body was drenched in sweat, her mouth was dry, and her heart raced uncontrollably, the nightmare still fresh in her mind.

'_Where is Hiei?'

* * *

_

Yusuke had slept in the waiting room for a long and unknown amount of time. His body ached and was becoming restless. Changing into a new set of clothes was one of the few things he did earlier, as he waited for the others to arrive. A sleeping figure rested peacefully in a chair next to him.

'_Keiko.'_

When she made it to the hospital she was sobbing uncontrollably, worried sick over Botan, Yukina and Hiei. Rubbing his bloodshot eyes he looked at his sleeping and/or tired allies, who were all scattered around the waiting room.

Kurama sat stationary in his chair, staring fierily at the surgical hall, he had been awake most of the night and looked like he had no interest in sleeping anytime soon. Yusuke directed his weary attention toward the obnoxious snoring across the otherwise noiseless room. Kuwabara was sprawled out on four different chairs, since one was not large enough to support him. Kuwabara would have been sleeping in the same room as Yukina if it wasn't for the doctors telling him she needed rest because of her extreme loss of spirit energy and that his constant rants about his undying love for her was not helping her in the healing process. Shizuru shook her drowsy head at her young brother and went out of the room for her fifth cigarette break.

Yusuke looked over towards Kurama once more. He needed answers and was hoping Kurama would be able to assist.

Kurama's emerald eyes had caught Yusuke turning his head in his direction. Their eyes met. They stared intently at each other; the same thoughts were going through their exhausted heads. The thoughts of how could this have happened and _why_ Hiei?

A Demon hoard **breaking** through the barrier to Human world? Not something you see everyday.

Yusuke took a deep breath and sighed, all that was known was what he had gotten out of Koenma...yet the question still remained.

_Why?_

Yusuke was brought back to the memories of what happened earlier, when he had talked with Koenma.

_Flashback_

"_Why the hell weren't you doing your damn job?!" Yusuke yelled as his fists drove into Koenma's desk, making individual pieces of paper scatter. He stared at Koenma with fire in his chocolate eyes. "If we were told earlier none of this would have happened!"_

_Koenma pushed himself off of his large chair, and circled his desk, carefully picking up the sheets of fallen paper._

"_Yusuke, this was a surprise to everyone…we did not expect this." Koenma placed the pile of papers back on his desk and pushed himself back on his luscious chair._

_"What **do** you guys see!? First my death and now this?!?" Yusuke crossed his arms angrily_. "_Aren't you supposed to be all knowing?!"_

"_We __**are**__ all knowing." Koenma said while stamping random sheets of contracts. He looked up from the mass of papers. "This was no ordinary attack, this was completely unseen." Koenma's drained and impatient eyes gazed into Yusuke's furious ones. "Who ever they were they wanted Hiei, and possibly the rest of the team, dead."_

_Yusuke uncrossed his arm and turned to the door, without giving Koenma a second glance, obviously frustrated._

"_Tell me one person who doesn't!" Yusuke shouted as he as he slammed the door on his way out.  
_

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

It was dark outside of her room. The sounds of machines beeping, dripping and pumping masked her footsteps. Dodging all of the nurse was easy since she had been here an uncountable number of times; typically after every mission, and knew every one of their shifts, but the dark halls made it impossible to find the room they were keeping Hiei.

Back when she was in her room she asked a nurse if she could see Hiei, but was told no one was allowed to see him since he was in an unstable condition. Of course that wouldn't stop her, she needed to know if he was alright and seeing was better than believing.

After her dream she was determined to see Hiei. Even the mere thought of loosing anyone close to her made her anxious and scared. What would she do? How would she go on? What if he doesn't make it? She felt light tears run down her face as she dodged another nurse. These questions were closer to reality than she liked to have them. Hiei _could _die…

She shook herself from the morbid thoughts, she needed to find Hiei.

She didn't even know where she was going…she was _lost._

She looked for a sign in the dark night. Her only light source came from florescent lights inside a few of the rooms. On the wall to her right she saw bold letter, squinting her lavender eyes she took a closer look…**Pediatric ward.**

She stared in disbelief…She was completely off.

She fell to knees and buried her face into her hands. Her loose cerulean hair fell over her shoulders as she sobbed. The thought that she wasn't in Hiei's room drove her crazy. In her mind it seemed that if she was there watching over him, he would be fine, that it would impossible for him to die…but something else was bothering her, it was the feeling that as if a plain and simple answer wasn't good enough, that there was more hidden emotions and feelings that laid beneath the surface. Her mind could not shake away the strange ache that clawed at her heart and soul. She felt her body go into autopilot as she probed the deep regions of her mind. She walked aimlessly down the corridors, not even noticing she was even moving. She was far to busy trying to dissect her thoughts. _'What could it be?'_

Before long she heard hushed whispers ahead in a room she could not see very well, just shadowy figures talking to one another. She contemplated asking for directions, but decided it wasn't in her best interest since no one was allowed to see Hiei.

…_but_ they might mention something about him, hopefully what room he would be in.

The minute she could understand what was being said she recognized the voices as Yusuke and Kurama.

She stood at the doorway, looking at the sleeping and tired people. As soon as the two sensed her presence they jumped from their seats, dodging the limps hanging from chairs. Kuwabara's limbs.

"How are you doing?" Yusuke asked loud enough for Botan to hear as he embraced her into a gentle hug.

"I'm better now" She whispered, looking around she saw all of her friends. She knew they were all here because they were all worried, she didn't mean to scare them, even though she wasn't the only injured one she feel really sorry. The look of sadness surfaced on her delicate face as she looked at Yusuke and Kurama, slowly, she pushed herself from them.

"Where's Hiei?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds, wondering if Botan was ready to put more stress on her body. She pleaded with them, begging them to show her where he was being kept. Her health was their concern, but they knew how determined she was. Both stared at the hall that spelled 'Surgical room.'

'_Surgery?'_

"They had brought him out of the…operation, not too long ago and placed him into the room on the far right." Kurama worded his statement carefully, doing his best not frighten the fragile girl. He gave Yusuke a glance that he would easily understand.

Yusuke was no fool, only if he wanted to be. He knew they were going to keep what the doctor said a secret from Botan, just for now, until she was strong enough to handle the news.

Botan nervously pushed herself farther from the two and made her way to the hallway they took Hiei in.

She could hear Kurama's fading voice as she edged closer to the door.

"I suggest preparation for what you are about to witness."

He was right.

_What if_ he was still bleeding? _What if_ she could see his stitching through his bandaged body? _What if_ he was missing a limb?

Visiting Hiei was becoming _harder_ and _harder_ for her to do. The thoughts that ran through her mind scared her. The what ifs where always an enemy to her. They never helped her in any situation; all they did was make her feel even worse than she already did.

She stood in front of the door, staring at it. It looked like any other hospital door, clean and dull. Without thinking she grabbed the handle, turned it and pushed.

A white fluorescent light blinded her for a second, but she quickly adjusted to its radiant glow.

Her eyes immediately fell on the bed covered with blankets. Her heart was racing as she examined the bed. The constant beeping sound echoed throughout the room, telling her that he was still alive. Relief washed over her. _He's alive_…

She edged closer to the bed. Wires and tubes crawled all over his body. Machines were breathing for him, pumping his heart, giving him blood, they were living for him. It was hard to watch, but she needed to stay as strong as _possible,_ for him and everybody else.

As she took a closer look she realized that he was in his demon form. How low was his spirit energy if he couldn't even conceal the demonic part of him? His previously torn eyes were covered in thick bandages; blood lightly spotted the cotton fabric.

She felt sick _'How could this have happened? Hiei is strong and tough.' _She gazed sadly at her hospitalized friend. His ebony spiked hair laid gracefully on the pure white pillow. His chest rose and fell under the covers, some of the tubes and wires hid underneath the cover, probably plunged into his chest. His mouth hung open, slightly exposing sharp fangs, a large clear and hallow tube was shoved into his esophagus, taped at the mouth.

'_It's my fault.' _Giving herself a reason for what had happened to him, whether true or not. _'If I hadn't left he would be fine or if I didn't drop my compact I could have gotten help sooner.'_

She placed her hand on his closed Jagan causing it to twitch. She found a chair placed neatly in the corner, she wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. '_Might as well get comfortable…'_

* * *

It was alot of work so tell me what you really think of it! Read and Review please! Tell me if i made any mistakes!


	5. Chapter 5

**READ!!!!: I'm thinking about upping the ratings for the next chapters. Just wanted to let you guys know! :READ!!!**

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

Time left this place long ago. The annoying beeping from the heart monitor and his repetitive breathing where the only things that signified that time had really passed.

She was so lost within herself, so scared. She didn't care enough to find out how long she has been here. It couldn't have been that long, no one entered the room after she declared permanent residence, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was that Hiei was still here and still needed to get better, so there was no need for time, no reason to leave.

* * *

The dull grey door opened, circulating the hospital's sterile stench. There was a low startled gasp as the nurse saw Botan sitting in a chair next to Hiei's bed. She didn't expect to see anyone in this room; no one was allowed to be in a room with a patient in this hall, especially when the patient _just_ came from an operation. Visitors were allowed when they were taken to recovery. The seconds passed as the nurse looked through the files she carried. Nope. No one was allowed and she didn't sign in.

She shook her head in disapproval, she hated doing this. More often than not, the visitor got aggravated or aggressive.

"Ma'am? MA'AM!" A nurse called to Botan. She didn't even blink. Oh, an unresponsive, just as difficult. "Your not suppose to be here."

The nurse waited for some kind of acknowledgment. None was given. A fair warning was all she could give before security was needed.

"Ma' am you must really-"

"Leave her."

The nurse spun around to see Koenma standing there.

"Oh, Lord Koenma, I didn't know she was here under your request." When she got no response from her ruler she quickly excused herself.

When the door closed behind her Koenma made his way toward the bed. "Botan." He started. Hoping to get her to say something. Nothing. "Botan…don't do this. Don't do this to yourself…he did…_this_" He emphasized his meaning by placing a hand on the end the bed. "to save you and Yukina. He wouldn't have wanted you to sit here grieving over him. Please…Botan."

There was a long pause. Koenma waited patiently for her to say something, he knew she needed time to recover from this.

She was blaming herself for something that couldn't have been avoided. This was all unforeseen.

After waiting for so long he sighed "I am giving you a paid leave of absence and I am going to grant you access to stay as long as you want, but please just think about what I said. Okay?"

It was a rhetorical question, so he left soon after he was done with his plead.

* * *

Days passed and his condition still didn't improve. No one ever mentioned what was wrong with him when she was in the room, which was always, but she gathered bits and pieces of the situation from their constant routines outside the door. Everyone always stopped just outside the door and discussed the information amongst themselves. Not knowing that the doors aren't sound proof. Everyone included the doctors, nurses, and friends. They thought she couldn't handle the information. Botan held it together every time she heard them talking, but her heart sunk deeper every time. She needed to have faith in Hiei.

This was really hard to do when she kept hearing all the terrible things that were happening to him.

This is all the poison's doing. A rare poison only found in the deepest and darkest parts of the Makai, the parts of the world where only evil lived. It is lethal if untreated or if… the body of the victim…is weak. Botan choked back a sob at that thought. She needed to believe that he was going to make it.

His body was not healing at its demon pace, blood was not clotting like it should, and his eyes, oh his eyes! He would be lucky if he could ever see again!

Oh Kami! This was all her fault! If only she stayed! Then maybe she would be the one loosing her sight instead!

She took a deep breath. She felt herself getting closer and closer to having anxiety attacks. Have faith. He'll be fine…she told herself constantly. It was the only way she could make it through this. Only if she lied to herself.

The door opened for the tenth time in the pass half hour. That was one of the many down sides of being in a hospital. Graceful steps made their way towards the bed and stopped by her side.

"Botan?"

Kurama.

They probably sent him in not knowing how to deal with a mute Botan. Even though he was one of the nicest men she had ever met and she would usually spill her guts to him, she was in no mood to talk. Talking wasn't going to help Hiei get better so there was no point in using words.

She heard a quiet sigh. "Botan, I understand what you are going through, as well as I understand your choice to stay by his bed side, but there are a few things that I need to bring to your attention."

She blinked and slightly shifted in her chair, but kept her gaze fixated on Hiei. What could be so important that he needed to _her_ to know? If it was so important shouldn't he be bring it to the attention of someone higher up?

"It is about Hiei." He began with his explanation.

'…_Okay?' _She was confused and he wasn't shedding any light as to what needed to be said.

He lifted his hand and placed it on his head, running it through his hair long scarlet hair. What ever it was, it was making him choose his words carefully.

"When Hiei awaken from his lengthy slumber…he may not be the Hiei that we know."

Botan spun around to his words, facing him, with shock etched on to her exhausted face. Her eyes were blood shot and dry, holding purple bags underneath them. Her flowing cerulean hair had grown to reach the small of her back and was grimy from the days she went without showering. Her skin was pasty white with an unhealthy tint to it. She still wore the pink kimono she changed into after her discharge from the hospital. She looked like hell.

"What?" She asked, her voice hoarse from lack of use. _'Not the Hiei we know? Why? Why would he not be? Who would he be then? Will he be the Hiei from the past or will he change into the complete opposite?_ Questions like these spun in her head like one of those toy tops, making her dizzy.

"Allow me to explain, but first let me ask you a question." He said, watching her as he did so. She seemed unstable, but it needed to be said. "Do you know what is happening to Hiei, physically?"

She looked back at Hiei and shook her head. "No." He was in his demon form and had high levels of energy radiating off of him. That was it.

"This is how a demon, in critical condition, repairs his or her injuries; he or she will tap into their subconscious drawing out their stored powers from deep within. Their Primal Instinct, as it is better known." Kurama said while looking at Hiei "The Primal Instinct takes over all logical thoughts and personal restraint. What Hiei is as of this moment is unpredictable, brutally strong, and fierce. He is in the beast version of himself. He maybe in his demon form, but do not, in anyway, mistaken that he can understand or be reasoned with. Previously, in his demon form, he would have been the Hiei we once knew; the Hiei we have always known, but this creature is not that Hiei."

Botan stared at Hiei in shock and awe. Slowly she picked up his green, clawed, and eyeballed hand; stroking it gently. Kurama smiled at the simple action and continued in his explanation, she needed to know the risk of being around an unstable demon.

"We are going to have to restrain him to his rest bed with spiritual chains for the safety of himself and those around him; he will prove to be difficult." Botan nodded slightly, showing she understood what was being told. "If anything happens, it would be wise to contact Koenma, Yusuke or myself."

Botan looked down at the polished tile floor and nodded in response. She felt a hand on her shoulder and soothing words flowed to her ear. "Have more faith in him. He will pull through."

She gave one last nod before she heard Kurama exit the room. That was exactly what she had been telling herself for days now. It still didn't sound any closer to the truth than when she first started to pretend to believe it.

* * *

A nurse walked in, carrying a tray with a syringe and a thick dark vial. Her red curls swept past her shoulders as she moved about, her sky blue eyes stayed on Botan waiting for some kind of reaction. Botan continued to be lost and unresponsive like she had been for the pass few weeks.

She walked around the bed and took the tray to a table on the opposite side Botan, still keeping her eyes on the ferry girl.

The nurse leaned over the bed, passing Hiei to stare directly into Botan eyes. She continued to have her dead stare on Hiei as he slept.

The red head smirked. _'This is going to be too easy.'_

She reached for her needle and the container. She stabbed the lid with the syringe and let the fluid flow into it.

When the vial emptied its last drop she pulled the needle out. She made her way to the IV next to Botan. Her smirk grew with each step she took to his drip.

'_Geez, this shit reeks!'_ She thought as she stood in front of the IV. The stench was radiating off of the syringe, burning her nose. It smelled like…Death and rotting corpses.

'_This will finish the job._'

"Who are you?" a quiet voice asked as she grabbed the IV. She turned her attention to the blue haired ferry girl, whose eyes had yet to leave the fire demon's concealed face.

She needed a story, quick!

She smiled as gently as possible. "I'm one of the nurses." _'Whew. That was close.'_

"How come I've never seen you before?" _'Shit.'_

Sweat was starting drip down the back of her neck. "I'm new." The blue haired girl looked up to the red headed one. There was a tense silence, mostly because the nurse looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights.

Botan couldn't help but feel in danger as she watched this 'nurse'. There was something dark about the way she looked at her; she was desperate to hide something. That much was obvious. She was not to be trusted.

She needed to distract her until somebody came and reveal this impostor.

"…What is that?" She asked as evenly as possible.

"Oh this?" The red head asked turning her attention to the syringe. She stalled for a good five seconds before answering. "This is as a heavy sedative. It will help him sleep." A lie. Botan knew this because not thirty minutes ago a nurse came in here and gave him sedatives.

The impostor turned her back on Botan and was preparing to inject Hiei.

'_No! Say something!'_ Botan's insides froze with shock and left her only to watch as this…beast! Prepared to drug, possibly kill, Hiei!

'_He would have saved you…'_ A voice in the back of her head told her. Instantly she felt warm. The warmth started in her chest then rotated throughout her body. The warmth she was feeling was becoming agonizing, rapidly turned into blaring heat. This feeling was new, but unmistakable. This was what pure hate felt like. Almost like acid melting her veins. Hate filled her soul, heart, and mind. Hate for the monster who was about to take her friend away. She frantically thought of something to say to.

"Someone came in here not to long ago with sedatives." The impostor froze, the needle an inch away from the IV.

'_Damn! That was the wrong thing to say!'_

The nurse turned around to face Botan, who was now tension was unmistakable, Botan was terrified but she wasn't going to leave, Hiei would have stayed. The red head shot a quick glance at the needle then back at Botan.

'_Oh no.'_

Before she could blink the red head pounced onto her. A frightened shriek escaped her lip as she was knocked down to the tile floor. A long soft hand came over her mouth, effectively muting her. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she watched this impostor ready the needle to strike her.

"You should have kept your mouth shut!'

Botan pulled her legs back and kicked the girl in the stomach with enough force to make her slide a few feet away. Botan jumped up and ran to Hiei's bed. Next to the bed was the stand where she kept her compact. She grabbed it and fumbled it around until she got it open, instantly she pushed the first button closest to her trembling fingers.

The red head was already up, glaring heatedly at her. "Put it down or I will kill you and that half breed!"

At that moment Yusuke's face popped up on the screen, he looked like he had just woken up. His half asleep eyes blinked groggily at her and his usually slicked back hair laid flat on his face. "What is it Botan?" He asked in a lethargic tone.

"Yusuke help!" Botan screamed.

The red head charged her, shoving her onto the bed, right on top of Hiei. Botan dropped the communication device from the impact and heard Yusuke yell something from the other side.

"Get off!" Botan screamed. She was going to die! By some crazy monster no less! This wasn't how she imagined her second death to be like! Yes, she would be saving her friends, but this crazed demon was not in that picture. She always envisioned her self-sacrifice as a quick painless death! She wasn't a masochist, hoping and wishing for a slow and painful demise!

_And_ the other issue of dying here, by this girl, would be that she had open access to Hiei, her target. She was the only thing standing in her way.

"You're too weak! Just die like a good girl!" This blue haired woman had already ruined her plans. Any minute now the Rekai Tentei will burst threw that door like heroes and save the day. She wanted to finish this girl off, at least, for spoiling everything. Someone else can take her place in killing Hiei for her. Her master has many more lackeys where she came from.

Botan pushed with all her might. The needle was inching closer and closer to her chest. This girl was far stronger, but she was in this until the very end.

The red head smirked as she saw Botan's arms shake with fatigue. _'Let the Rekai Tentei come. They can't stop me, I'll kill them all.'_ Botan gasped as needle grazed her kimono. Right before the needle penetrated her skin a menacing growl could be heard echoing the room. The red head immediately stopped. Her body froze as she stared passed Botan. She slowly got off the ferry girl, trying not to make any sudden movements.

Botan stared at her completely bewildered by the terrified expression that was displayed in her face then turned her attention to the source of the ferocious growl. _'It…came from…Hiei's bed.' _

Her coral eyes met the bandage covered face of Hiei. He was sitting up right and was facing her. Her heart stopped, tears ran down her face, and her shaking body collapsed, making her fall even farther onto Hiei. She laid there staring at him. A sob of joy broke through her dry lips. _'Hiei's awake!'

* * *

_

_Okay! I did a longer chapter! Took awhile but i got it! OKAY, remember that I'm going to make my rating higher! Just reminig you guys, so you can't saw that i never said anything!!!! Please read and review!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

I must admit, I do lack motivation when I'm complete with a chapter, but when I go back and read the reviews I get I go straight back to work! You all are my motivation!

Thank you everyone! –bows-

Sorry this took so long! I got stuck and couldn't think of what to write! I put myself in a dead-end! AND I'm starting ANOTHER story! I know I'm sorry. I barely keep updates on my stories as it is, but I'm so ADD. It's a another Hiei/Botan

But fear not, I found a solution! Your reviews!

_____________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6**

She stared at his face, trying to capture and permanently save this moment into her memories, so she could remember this feeling. He was awake and more importantly, he was _alive_. She couldn't believe she had ever doubted him. This is Hiei. Even the most feared Darkness Dragon could not conquer this warrior.

Her weakened body shook with every tear that trailed down her face. She couldn't stop smiling, even if she tried to.

His nose twitched, as if gathering his surroundings by smell. Suddenly his head snapped to the other girl in the room, startling Botan by the sudden movement. Fear towards Hiei did not even register in her mind. Botan still felt like there was nothing to be afraid of, like this was the Hiei that she had always known. Any second now he will comment on how she couldn't easily defeat this pathetic excuse for a demon and how she cried useless tears over him, because he was far too powerful to be overcome by their feeble poison. No matter who or what he becomes, her faith in him will never falter.

A deep guttural growl emitted from his throat as his 'looked' at the other female. She jumped from fright and went to grab Botan. Hiei snarled as she made contact with the cerulean haired girl. The red head yanked Botan's wrist, pulling her from Hiei.

"Hiei, help me, please!" She begged, hoping that in some way, he would understand and save her. The red head wrapped a pale arm around Botan's neck, using her as a meat shield from the unpredictable demon. Her other arm came to Botan's chest, holding the needle an inch from her heart.

"One move half-breed and I'll kill her." There was no force behind those words. Her voice wavered giving her a weak appearance, a deadly mistake.

He pushed himself up and out of the thin layers of cover. Bright clothing emerged from the sheets. He wore a white baggy tunic with a pair of white pants tied off by a white sash. The hospitals outfit. The Rekai hospital wasn't cheap like the hospitals in the Ningenkai, who only gave pieces of cloth for their patients.

The bed shifted, noisily, as Hiei placed himself into a crouching position.

"I'm warning you! One more move!" The red head warned. She was trembling, strands of red hair flailed with every jerk of her jumpy figure. Botan felt the girl sweat through the stolen nurse's outfit. Slowly, they were backing away towards the door. Botan noticed him discreetly twisting his wrists around.

'_The spirit chains.' _She thought as she stared at his wrists. _'He can't help me with those still tying him down.' _

Her eyes lock in on the spirit chain that was linked to his left arm, the farther one of the chains. Quietly, as to not alert the enemy, she started chanting in a foreign language. Her eyes never faltered, focusing unyielding on the bindings. All outside noises were replaced with a low buzzing sound, blocking out all distractions so she could keep her full attention to the chains…well _almost_ her full attention.

Hiei remained still, growling at the fleeing foe. He seemed hesitant to attack the red head, almost…as if he understood he was restrained…but that isn't possible. 'Mindless beasts' don't use logic, hence the term mindless. Maybe she was over analyzing the situation, but she did find it strange he wasn't thrashing about.

Maybe…everybody else was over analyzing the situation. Exaggerating what could happen. Maybe- okay she was getting way too distracted, analyzing time is after the enemy is on the floor twitching.

Botan felt a migraine pulsing in the front of her head, she can't stop now, she needed to get Hiei partially free. She couldn't get both off at the same time. To unshackle both chains would require a powerful spirit. She wasn't one of them.

The red head was grinning her face off. She was going to make it after all! Her boss would be displeased she didn't complete her task, but at least she had the opportunity to retry!

Botan felt her captor silently giggling to herself.

'_She's not going to escape, not if I have anything to do about it!' _Botan thought angrily.

She started to calculate the distance from Hiei's bed to the enemy. If they were too far then that would pose a problem for Hiei and an even larger problem for herself. They were probably no more than five feet away from the bed. She had to also remember that his right wrist would still be attached to the bed's side frame, but it did have the benefit of giving him a stretch of a couple extra feet. Hiei had a good enough arm length to reach out and yank this harlot's fiery red hair.

_Snap!_

The sound of metal breaking echoed throughout the tightly enclosed room.

'_Yes!'_ Botan mentally cheered to herself. She had set Hiei _partially _free!

She had barely noticed the smallest pout form on his face. It was like he was making his own calculations.

Before she even had a chance to exhale her sigh of relief Hiei pounced, landing no farther than an inch from Botan's face.

She felt her heart stop. She couldn't register what was happening. She couldn't breath, move, or blink.

She was transfixed on his face. Clean bandages wrapped around jade green skin, covering everything above his nose. The only visible part of his face remained stoic as he stood there, a statue to her simple untrained eyes. She couldn't understand what was going on. Everything seemed to stop. Yet at the same time everything seemed to spin.

She remembered the distinct smell that came off of him in waves from his close proximity. Ash and a forest, while it is raining. A strange combination when you think about it…well, maybe it was just her who thought so.

For a second Botan thought that the enemy had made good on her threats, trying to find a reason for her strange feelings, but there was the needle, still in its useless position. Through the corner of her eyes she saw Hiei's hand blur to the needle poised over her chest. The wielder didn't have a chance to react when his death grip wrapped around her wrist.

_Snap!_

A piercing scream clawed at Botan's ears. Her curiosity couldn't be contained as she looked down at the mangled wrist in Hiei's palm. It dangled backwards, clearly broken. The syringe slipped from the enemy's limp grip, falling hard to the ground, but not shattering from the impact.

He unhooked her other arm from Botan's neck and threw them like dirt to the ground.

"You stupid half-breed!" she screeched, cradling her arm. "You will regret this!" She rapidly rose from the floor and rushed to the door. She juggled with her bad arm and the door for half a second then flung it open with such force that it caused the door to swiftly flow back to its frame.

Silence…there wasn't a sound to be heard in that room, other than the beeping of the machines that were still attached to Hiei. She heard everything the red head said, but saw nothing. Only Hiei. Neither of then made any attempt to pursue the assassin. They were locked in their stance.

'_What is happening?' _

A normal question for a not so normal situation. Maybe there _was_ something different about the Hiei here. The normal Hiei would have vanished by now, leaving her behind to continue her daily life. Since this Hiei was still tied down he could simply walk back to his bed or if the others were correct, kill her.

But nothing happened.

She could see his nose flaring and his arms twitching. Strange emotions were bubbling inside her. She couldn't resister anything. Everything was a blur. Logic was out the window long ago, but now common sense was making its hasty escape. Now all she was left with was pure adrenalin.

She found herself moving forward. She was numb and confused. Her body was acting on its own, demand from her; demand something she knew nothing about. Thoughts were being formed; these particular thoughts were making her blush deeply.

Then something clicked. She froze. _'Am I…'_ She felt a soft pair of lips bring her out of her shocking deduction.

She was still frozen with surprise but once his arms around her and his lips grew fiercer by the second, she warm up to the idea.

She cautiously wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck. She felt his skin radiate heat, it was almost painful, but the level it was at was definitely more pleasurable than anything else. Her heart reached her throat, she couldn't breathe or swallow.

Hiei released her lips and immediately went for her neck. He began at the top of her jaw and worked his way down, taking small mounds of flesh into his mouth in the process, grazing them with his teeth. A deep rumbling came from his throat as he reached her shoulder. He cupped the area with his mouth and used his teeth to play with sensitive flesh.

Botan gasped at the shiver that shot down her spine. She gripped his shirt tightly, almost ripping it. Her body was taking over. Her heart was crashing against her ribs, beating against her bursting lungs. The legs she relied on to stand where give out. Just as she was about to fall Hiei let go.

Botan stood there panting and shivering. The once warm saliva was now running cold on her neck. Hiei was twitching and trying to back away. He inched closer and closer to the bed, almost as if he was trying to get away. He seemed to be fighting with himself.

"Hiei…" Botan called to him in a small voice. He looked like he was suffering and that wasn't helping Botan with her guilt. He wouldn't be suffering to begin with if it wasn't for her and here she was causing him more pain.

His face snapped to her and before she could blink he was standing in front of her. He roughly grabbed her by the waist and threw her to the bed. The wind was knocked out of her; she desperately tried to get it back, but was practically turning blue with the lack of air.

Hiei was already on top of her devouring her lips. That shoved the air right back into her lungs. He was loosing control and it was becoming unmistakably obvious. He was clawing at her kimono and virtually chewing on her lips. His purring throat vibrated her whole frame. When she kissed him back, he responded twice as hard. His hands traveled down to her obi, ready to tear it off.

_Bam!_

The door was flung open, it was smashed against the wall so hard that the handle got stuck in the concrete. Botan quickly shot up from her laying position, bumping her head into Hiei's chest by doing so.

'_Oh no, the Rekai Tentei!'

* * *

_Okay I it took FOREVER but i got distracted with my other story I just started _'The Truth is Unspoken'_, its another H/B, I love this couple! I might make an H/OC soon, but only time will tell! Please reveiw and don't be mad! I will try to update soon! AND reveiw it's what keeps me going!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi!

I know, I know...bring on the assassinating gear! I 'm moving and I wanted to update before my computer gets taken to storage! *tears* See I care! And don't think I have forgotten this story because I will never! Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

Hiei was growling and baring his sharp pearl white teeth. His muscles were thick and tense with anticipation. Botan found it difficult to even twitch under his solid form. When she made a move to get up he threw a hand on her chest pinning her to the bed. He looked enraged. He turned to see who was at the door to administer his fury on to them.

He finally looked like the demon everyone predicted he would be.

Saliva dripped down his fangs making them shimmer in the florescent light, with his soft toned tongue shoved in the back of his mouth. He was crossing the line between bad and evil …and yet she still felt no fear.

She thought herself insane. How could anyone with any form of self preservation not feel fear towards this situation? This could go from bad to horrible in a matter of seconds.

Insanity was the logically answer…probably the only answer.

She looked passed Hiei to see the Rekai Tentei standing at the doorway.

The group stood there, in bewildered astonishment. Not a word was said between anyone. She could only guess how bad the situation looked from their perspective; she looked terrible from her own. Hiei's firm growls and intense aura were the only things that brought them back to reality. He looked like a wolf protecting a carcass, one that was ready to die for it. The term_ 'if looks could kill'_ crossed Botan's mind, but was rebuked as she soon reminded herself that he was blind.

'_Because of me.'_

Kurama's tranquil voice spoke before all others in an urgent, quick, and calculating manner. "Botan, I want you to distract Hiei's attention away from us to you. We are going to sneak up from behind and seize him."

The tone he was using sounded unusually harsh and cold to Botan. She didn't want her savior to be talk to this way, but she reluctantly nodded, earning her a growl from Hiei. Whether from the slight movement she made or from agreeing to his terms. Hiei's supposedly unstable mind couldn't comprehend the latter so she guessed movement was the reason.

Emerald eyes landed on Koenma. His ridged stance spoke of his emotions, how unsure he was of the situation. Its looked as if he was ready to save Botan, but with the toddler in teenage form, it was possible that he was planning an escape. Kurama checked his back…no jet pack this time. "Koenma, get a doctor to bring twice his normal sedatives as soon as possible. Please back away slowly as to not startle him."

Koenma stiffly backed up towards the door, accidentally stumbling over a few things fallen objects, earning harsh glares from Kurama, and angry growls from Hiei. Soon he was out of sight. Though it was preferred that they wait for Koenma to arrive with the sedatives, Kurama was not willing to take a chance with Botan's safety in jeopardy.

"Are you ready Botan?" Kurama asked. He wanted to get Botan out and fast. The longer she stayed the grasp of the powerful youkai, the higher the chances of something happening. A not so good something.

"…Yes." She whispered. Keeping her gaze solely on Hiei.

"Yusuke, we are going to apprehend Hiei. Kuwabara you are going to block the door if he breaks through the remaining cuff and tries to make an exit." Both boys silently agreed to his arrangements. He knew more about demons then the two of them combine, so his plan was better than any other.

Botan took that as her cue. "Hiei…" She whispered. He didn't turn to face her but moved slightly closer to her laying form, acknowledging that she spoke.

Botan was slightly startled and a bit unsettled. That slight movement to her is seemed like some form of intelligence.

Koenma came sprinting back with three doctors. They stayed hidden from Hiei's view with some direction from Kurama.

"Hiei…" She tried once more. Carefully placing one of her soft hands onto his face. Noticing the sharp contrast between their skin tones. From the corner of her eyes she could see Kurama visibly stiffen with disapproval, clearly not approving with what she was doing, he didn't believe it was best touch Hiei in this state. She didn't care. There was reasonable doubt that everyone is wrong with their belief that Hiei was a monster. She was going to prove them wrong. To hell with what everyone else's thoughts. She wasn't about to follow their logic! She had her own ideas and she was going to go after them!

And it was that she believed that Hiei isn't a threat!

He is a friend!

A valuable member of this group!

They should all be ashamed that they were doing such a thing to him!

She lifted herself, ever so slowly placing her lips so that they were practically touching his ear. "Prove it to them…prove that you aren't that beast. I know your still with us, you can fight this." She was sure that the others couldn't hear her, even if they could, it didn't matter. At this moment, it was just about Hiei and herself.

Time seems to have stopped at together. Voices had been drowned out, machines had been turned off, everything shut down except for the two who laid in the bed. It was as if time had been altered for this moment, seemingly put on hold. She was feeling a strong sense of déjà vu.

Despite the fact he could no longer see her she saw him perfectly. She let her lips gently fall on to his cheek.

Hiei seemed to have lost focus on his original task of mauling the intruders and turned his attention to Botan.

The ferocious look he was carrying seconds ago gradually faded into its usual emotionless mask. She looked onto his rough facial features and saw something twitch. If his eyes were visible she was sure they would have the real Hiei in them.

She knew now without a doubt that he was still in there. Hiei was inside struggling to be free.

She had complete faith in him.

With that revelation in mind now, everything came back to life. Noises that were deft to her mere seconds ago were now sound once again.

Hiei was at that moment dragged off her sooner then she would have liked. He was fighting and growling at his captures, but not a viciously as he would fight a true enemy. Kurama put him into a struggled headlock while Yusuke tried to block all the punches and kick aimed at his body. All in all Hiei seemed to be the same. Nothing seemed to have changed, much to Botan disappointment.

She supposed she was hoping for a miracle. Something to prove Hiei was himself once more.

Right after Hiei's capture she found herself being dragged off of the bed and pushed out towards the entrance.

She turned to see Koenma pushing her from behind, but never taking his eyes off of Hiei. Who was now being injected with the syringe. Before she was promptly shoved out of the door she saw him, somehow even with Kurama attached to him, take an unsteady step forward.

One outside, Koenma yanked her arm so that she collided into him, then wrapped his arms tightly around her much smaller form. They stood like that for sometime staring into each others eyes. He was analyzing her critically.

All that she could be sure of from her point of view was that there were bruises and cuts scattered all over her face, along with a distinct soreness on her lips that brought a blush to her face.

"I'm so glad you are okay, Botan," The suffocating hug fallowed after the sigh of relief, he let her go after his assessment. "I was so scared that he was going to kill you."

"...Thank you, sir, but I doubt he would have killed me." Despite her hoarse and tired voice she sounded fairly confident.

"Botan, I was afraid I was going to loose you, don't make the situation seem lighter than it really was," His tone was becoming distinctly high and harsh, "he has turned out to be far more unpredictable than we had anticipated. For you safety I am going to ask you, not as your superior, but as a friend…please stay away."

"Sir, despite what you saw in there, he saved me! Twice!"

"Botan-"

"Lord Koenma, he saved Yukina and myself at the temple and once more with the assassinator who by the way was posing as a fake nurse! If I hadn't have released one of his cuffs I would have been killed!"

"You let him loose?"

Ignoring his question she continued her rant. "He saved me from her. I can't explain what happened, he seemed to understand I was in danger and acted. "

Koenma looked skeptical "Botan-" She interrupted once more.

"I don't care what you say, I know what I saw and what I saw was Hiei _thinking_ before acting!"

"That is impossible, he is not himself."

"He was trying to get loose to attack that impostor!"

"Botan…I'm doing this for your safety."

"Please…don't do this. I owe him so much for what he has done."

He was taking her away from him and there was nothing she could do, her plans to help him were going down the drain. He deemed Hiei _"too dangerous"_ and now he was deny her the privilege of visiting him

But he showed restraint. She saw it. Koenma wasn't there to see him use the logic they claimed he didn't have. And he protected her!

Koenma saw he resolve break and took her moment of weakness to push his point.

"I'm doing this to keep you safe. What you thought you saw in him almost got you killed today. Hiei may have saved you twice, but those 'acts of kindness' wasn't Hiei. He's unstable and is far to dangerous to handle right now, even by the staff. Now I want you to promise me that you will stay away until I say its safe to do so." Stern eyes gazed at the top of Botan's head. Her head and eyes were low, while her shoulders hunched in surrender. She gave a weak nod. Koenma broke into a smile

"I'm glad you saw it my way." His face turned serious, "We are going to investigate the attack with the imposter and we will inform you of the progress when we have word."

"…Yes sir." She said with hardly any enthusiasm.

Sensing that Botan was a little down from being denied her visits with Hiei, he decided to cheer her up. "Don't feel so bad Botan, it's not like Hiei will be like this forever. I mean look on the bright side! He's awake! Some how…He really shouldn't be. What I don't understand was how he had burned off the sedatives that were keeping him in his induced coma, something must have pulled him out." Koenma mumbles that last couple of sentences to himself.

"Sir, I will be heading to my room now…"

Koenma snapped himself out of his musing.

"Oh, yes of course! Get some rest."

"Yes sir…"

Fatigue made itself apparent after the first couple of steps. She dragged her feet the rest of the way to her room. The bedroom door closed behind her quietly as she practically crawled to her bed. Her head hit the soft pillow and all thoughts that clouded her mind was swept away in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I know its not as good as the other chapters and there may be MANY mistakes and what ever else is wrong with it, but in my defense I had to complete it with in two days, while I moved! I don't know when I'll get my computer back but hopefully it will be soon and when I do I will fix any problems with the chapter!

See you guys soon!


End file.
